Poly(ethylene-co-acrylic acid) (EAA) is a known thermoplastic polymer that can adhere to various surfaces. EAA is therefore known for use as an adhesive, such as a hot-melt adhesive, or as part of an adhesive composition, such as a hot-melt adhesive composition.